Reaching Out
by RedHoodsWife
Summary: Kirishima reached out, his eyes focused only on Bakugou. He blasted up to meet the hand. They were a foot apart from each other, adrenaline being their source of power. A smile grew on Bakugou's face at how close they were to escaping. Their hands were almost able to grab each other. Until Bakugou started falling back.
1. Chapter 1

The huge explosion left behind a bittersweet feeling. Heroes were littered all around, buildings had collapsed, and there seemed to be no human life in any close proximity. The whole area was smokey, covering the destruction left. The city had been completely obliterated. Just behind the chunk of a destroyed building were the few brave members of class 1A. They each were lined up against what remained of the wall. There were only the sounds of harsh breathing heard.

Each were frozen, hearts beating loud enough that it could be heard in the silence they were surrounded by. It was suffocating.

 _Who is he? What happened?_

 _Everything, blown away...In an instant!_

 _We have to run...I know that, but..._

 _This fear, it's...My body won't..._

 _ **My body... won't move.**_

Their thoughts were scrambled as they fought the paralyzing fear. There was no other experience that compared, nothing close to the amount of fear that was placed in them from one man. And that was terrifying.

"Koff! This stuff stinks..." Izuku interrupted the silence that had been present.

Suddenly in the direction of the villain noises were heard.

A familiar voice rang out, "What was _that?"_

The group was broken out of their trance by Bakugou's voice. It had brought some life back to the situation at hand. Hope that they might actually achieve what they had gone there to do.

"My apologies, Bakugou." the villain responded. Bakugou and the villain were the only ones in the area, leaving another pang of fear with his classmates.

Bakugou made a sound of confusion as more noise suddenly surrounded the area. Grunts of people were heard as the area began to clear of the smoke and leave a barren wasteland.

"You have failed me again, Tomura." All for One said staring Tomura down. "But you mustn't lose heart. There will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band."

He turned to look at Bakugou, who was scowling.

"And the boy... Because you have deemed that he is an important pawn. So try again. That's what I'm here to help you do."

He reached his hand out to a kneeling Tomura, the world around them looking as if it had faded away for a moment; that it was just the two of them alone, together.

"It's... All for you..."

The students had become more tense as they heard what All for One was saying, specifically Izuku. Sweat dripped down his face, his eyes stuck on the ground as thoughts flew around in his head.

 _My body wouldn't move back then. That's why I couldn't save you._

 _But now I'm frozen out of fear! While you're right over there._

 _He must not realize we're here, or he wouldn't be talking so freely._

 _It's about six or seven meters to Kacchan from here! I could use full cowling and reach him in under a second...!_

 _But what then...? Could we really get away...?! Where to...?! And everyone else would be in big trouble! We need to plan here... for everyone!_

Izuku broke through the impossible barrier of fear, shaking as he stood up.

 _Either way... I have to do something!_

He turned his head in the direction of Bakugou and All for One.

 _If... If I don't act now... Then..._

Before he could move another step, his shirt was grabbed. Izuku whipped his head around to the perpetrator and was met with the determined face of Iida. The others had their own expressions of shock and fear. The silence was deadly, a tense atmosphere present. Iida's hand still grasping Izuku's shirt, like if he let go Izuku would become another hero tossed aside. There was a clear thought that Iida had shown through his actions:

 _I will protect you._

All for One's voice was once again heard in the distance. "I knew you'd come..."

Suddenly a figure almost to fast to be seen was rushing straight towards All for One, the only thing visible was the colors of blue, yellow, and red.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU'RE GONNA GIVE IT ALL BACK. ALL FOR ONE!" All Might screamed as he tried landing a hit.

"Here to kill me again? All Might?" the villain responded calmly.

Blows began to be traded, the head on clash of both good and evil. The force of their attacks left craters wherever they went, both the students and other villains being blew back from just the sheer wind. The group was still hidden by the wall that was slowly collapsing around them as the fight continued on.

Talking was distinctly heard by those near by from the men.

"This place is only a little over 5 kilometers from the bar... For it to have taken you _30 whole seconds_ to arrive from when I sent you all those Noumus... How weak you've become All Might." They were at a stand still,observing each other.

"Right back at you, you son of a bitch. Wanna fill me in on that mask!? When did you neck sprout an industrial zone!? You certain you're not overexerting yourself!?" All Might yelled back at him.

Smoke was all around, blocking the vision of those trying to watch. Bakugou clutched the ground after catching himself from the strong winds. A look of shock on his face.

 _The fucker repelled All Might with his bare hands...! He must be the villains' boss...!_

All Might started to approach All for One slowly, stopping it bounce back and forth between his feet, warming up. A smile grew on his face as he said, "I won't make the same mistake I made years ago All for One."

Pushing off the ground towards the villain, All Might's next words were a promise.

"I'm going to take back Bakugou my boy! And then this time, I'm going to make sure to throw you in the slammer! Right alongside the villain alliance you control!"

As if accepting the challenge, All for One raised his arm up towards All Might, the power in his palm growing exponentially.

"Is that so...Then it'd seem you have a _dreadful_ number of things to do. As do I."

The battle officially began, All Might being thrown back through buildings by the villain's first attack. The shock of the heroes and villains of the sheer power of the two men was apparent.

"ALL MIGHT!" Bakugou yelled, his body moving in the direction All Might's body had flown.

Seeing him get up, All for One turned to Bakugou saying, "Don't worry, he won't die from a lovetap like that. And as such..."

He turned to Shigaraki, raising his hand up.

"Escape from this place, Tomura. And take the boy with you."

He used his power to force one villain's power to work, opening a portal to escape for those who were able to make it.

"Now go."

Shigaraki glanced at the portal and then back to All for One, disbelief shown in his posture.

 _"But Sensei, you..."_

Out of nowhere, All Might came barreling in, coming straight for All for One. Biding a few words to Shigaraki, All for One turned back to the fight at hand, just in time to defend against the attack thrown his way. The force of their power was fully back as Shigaraki watched them duel.

After being called by another villain to leave, Shigaraki turned towards Bakugou.

"Grab the pawn."

Bakugou looked down from the fight at the villains preparing to get him. His face was pure defiance, ready to face the challenge of defending himself as if it were a game.

 **"Goddamn... Pain in the ass..."**

Hearing him speak for the first time since the battle began, All Might turned in his direction. A look of worry was etched in his face as he tried to continue his fight with All for One.

"Bakugou my boy...!"

The UA group hearing All Might speak, and mention Bakugou at that caught their attention. Midoriya began to run through all his thoughts.

 _He can't rescue Kacchan, he's got his hands full beating back All for One...! Meanwhile, the alliance is capitalizing on that opening to try fleeing with Kacchan in tow!_

 _And Kacchan's caged in on all sides, with nowhere to run...!_

Bakugou was panting at the constant effort to defend himself. He was vigilant of all that was going on around him, concentration the only thing visible on his face.

 _It's not just me, these fuckrags are also running on emergency mode. Unlike a minute ago, now they're trying to take me by force if necessary. It's 6 on 1..._

 ** _But whatever, for the time being I just can't let myself get touched by the motherfucker with the mask!_**

In the distance, All Might began to come in the direction of Bakugou in attempt to help him.

"I'M COMING!" he yelled, but was immediately stopped by All for One.

"I won't let you. In fact, that's why I'm here."

All for One picked up All Might, throwing his body against the ground, away from Bakugou. The emotions were running wild all around, the desperation of All Might to be able to save his student, the frustration in trying to fight back from Bakugou, and the fear and helplessness felt by the group of students that could nothing but sit and wait.

Midoriya looked over the still intact wall to see the battle raging on, from Bakugou and All Might.

 _It doesn't get much more dire, than this...! But even so...!_

We aren't allowed to fight.

 _Please give me an opening... anything...! Somewhere! I don't care if it's only a split-second-If only Kacchan were saved then All Might could unleash his full power freely..._

 _All Might... We need... an opening..._

With newfound courage, Midoriya spoke up and gained the other student's attention.

"G-Guys! Iida..."

Already knowing what he was about to suggest, Iida immediately spoke back.

"No you _can't_ Midoriya...!"

"Yes we can!" he said back, gaining more confidence as he continued on

"Cuz we won't be 'engaging in battle'! We oughta be able to get away and rescue Kacchan at the same time! There is a way!"

Todoroki spoke up urging Midoriya to continue, "Go on."

He continued on, "Although... It depends on what Kacchan'll do..."

He thought back to when Kacchan was taken initially, _stay back Deku,_ was what he had said to him when he tried to save him before.

 _Bakugou would most likely see getting saved by everyone as a disgrace..._

Glancing down at his hands, he said, "This plan prolly won't work... If...If _I_ do it."

Looking up at Kirishima's surprised face he went on, "You do it Kirishima. You're the key to raising our chances of success."


End file.
